Janne Balestra
|englishva = }} Janne Angard is a character in Bravely Second: End Layer. Nicknamed "The Blazing Wolf", he is a swordsman serving as one of the Three Cavaliers tasked to protect Agnès Oblige. He carries the Fencer asterisk. Profile Appearance Janne is a sixteen-year-old boy with long black hair and green eyes. He wears a long blue jacket with a white lion symbol in the center, white cuffs and collar. The jacket has a gold back and trim on the cuffs and collar. He wears white pants with a black belt, brown boots and brown gloves. Janne's Imperial outfit consists of a long black jacket with the Glanz Empire symbol in the center, red cuffs and collar. The jacket has a red back and silver trim on the cuffs and the collar. He wears black pants with a black belt and black boots. His hair becomes dark grey with white tips and he wears dark red/purple gloves. Personality Story Having come from a family in Gathelatio, Janne was orphaned at a young age and forced to fend for himself on the streets. Later he studied fencing in Al-Khampis, where he originally met Yew Geneolgia. When he returned to his home country he joined the Orthodoxy Knights, as it offered him a chance to raise up the ranks without prejudice from his humble background. After Kaiser Oblivion kidnaps the pope, Agnès Oblige, Janne and his fellow cavalier Nikolai Nikolanikov appear in Gathelatio's sanctum, telling Yew about the Crystalguard's forces being wiped out by the kaiser's attack. He was shocked when Yew decides to head to the Skyhold to rescue Agnès, and decides to join him, along with Nikolai. At some point, Janne reveals that he is actually a spy for the Kaiser, and betrays Yew, killing several of the Orthodoxy Knights. He offers Yew a place by his side but knew that Yew would refuse, and shows no hesitation in trying to kill him. After Yew escapes he is known to have reported back to Anna, having only accomplished one of his two tasks; to kill Yew and to kill his Orthodoxy Knight companions. After chasing Janne to Ancheim after he obtains the Compass of Space and Time in the Harena Sea Caverns, he reveals that he was once the son of a wealthy and honourable family, of equal status to the House of Genolgia, and 16 years before current events when the orthodoxy was forced to withdraw, his family had opposed and seeked to continue their righteous activities of protecting the vestals. The orthodoxy knights then murdered his family in cold blood in order to gain their riches and pillage their house, to remain safe. This involved the cooperation of the House of Geneolgia. He mentions that as his foster parents lay in their deathbed, they had told him the truth and told him to keep it a secret to the grave, something he admits he has failed after he tells Yew. Janne had joined the Kaiser Oblivion in search of vengeance. Gameplay In battle, Janne utilizes his skills as a holder of the Fencer asterisk. Creation and development Voice Janne is voiced by Yasuyuki Kase in the Japanese version. He shares his Japanese voice actor with Johnny from Final Fantasy VII, Rasler Heios Nabradia from Final Fantasy XII, and Rygdea from Final Fantasy XIII. Gallery Etymology "Angard" is a play on the fencing term en garde, which is French for "on guard." Trivia *Janne is fought the most times out of any asterisk holder in Bravely Second, with a total of five battles against him (twice with Nikolai, and thrice by himself). *At the age of 16, Janne is currently the youngest asterisk holder in the entire Bravely series—a record previously held by Artemia Venus (in Japan) or The Jackal (all other countries). References Category:Bravely Second Characters